Courage
by Katheryn Mae
Summary: Usually, it takes time to realize who you want to spend the rest of your life with. But for two friends, it was only a question of courage.


Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except Soman Carmichael. All hail JKR and Colbie Caillat.

Dedicated to mmadforever – my secret santa on the ADMM boards. Merry Christmas - happy holidays - Happy New Year!

* * *

Minerva thought she knew what she wanted from life when she was eleven years old. But that was before Hogwarts – and Albus Dumbledore – though.

_Take time to realize, _

_That your warmth is_

_Crashing down on in._

He was sixty-two, forty-four years her senior, when he finally decided what he wanted to do with the rest of his life. He had spent it teaching since he had left Hogwarts himself. Now he knew, he wanted to teach, and he wanted to keep his friendships. But most of all – he wanted to marry her.

_Take time to realize,_

_That I am on your side_

_Didn't I, Didn't I tell you._

Soman Carmichael was everything she wanted; loving, witty, and bright. He courted her though her sixth and the beginning of her seventh year. Until that November – when she realized he wasn't everything.

_B__ut I can't spell it out for you, _

_No it's never gonna be that simple_

_No I cant spell it out for you_

It had come to him while grading essays over a mug of hot cocoa one November. Her essay was filled with a new kind of intelligence he hadn't seen in any of the other students in her year. The he decided upon it – Minerva McGonagall would be the girl he was going to marry.

_If you just realize what I just realized, _

_Then we'd be perfect for each other_

_And will never find another_

She was forty-four years his junior, however, he acted so foolish around her that it made the age distance disappear. It was only hours after she had ended it with Soman when she reflected on her last lesson with him. Then she smiled.

_Just realized what I just realized_

_we'd never have to wonder if_

_we missed out on each other now._

It wasn't until after his dismissed her class for the last time, when he reached his decision. He was going to tell her.

_Take time to realize_

_Oh-oh I'm on your side_

_Didn't I, didn't I tell you._

Maybe it was his silliness, or their love for Transfiguration, that finally dawned on her. She was in love with him. And she supposed she had been for a while now. They were blind; fools who didn't notice anything until it was too late.

_Take time to realize_

_This all can pass you by_

_Didn't I tell you_

He watched as she took her seat in the Great Hall for dinner that evening, he caught her eye, blue into emerald, and gave her a nervous smile. All through dinner, he picked at his food, wondering if his love for her was mutual and that she was just as blind as he was. Ignoring Armando and Filius' nervous glances, he smiled towards her, catching her eyes before she dropped them to her lap.

_But I can't spell it out for you,_

_no it's never gonna be that simple_

_no I can't spell it out for you._

She felt his eyes on her as her cheeks flushed, embarrassment flooding her. Looking up tentatively, her eyes met his and he nodded, as if everything was okay between them.

_If you just realized what I just realized_

_then we'd be perfect for each other_

_then we'd never find another _

_Just realized what I just realized_

_We'd never have to wonder if _

_We missed out on each other now._

He rose a few moments after she did, hoping that none of her friends would follow her from the hall. As soon as the doors closed behind him, he gave a curt nod to himself, it was now or never. "Miss McGonagall!"

_It's not always the same_

_No it's never the same _

_If you don't feel it too._

Excitement flooded her as she paused, her hand on the railing. She felt her knees go weak as he stopped besides her, smiling gently down at her. Dropping her gaze to her feet, she then felt a gentle hand turn her face to theirs.

_If you meet me half way_

_If you would meet me half way._

_It could be the same for you._

He stared into her eyes for a moment then dropped his hand, looking for an excuse. She smiled, her eyes dazzled as she looked worriedly at him, "You didn't eat much Professor."

_If you just realize what I just realized_

_Then we'd be perfect for each other _

_Then we'd never find another_

Concern shot through her as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Squeezing it, he gave her a smile, "I'm sad to see you leave. You're a wonderful student and I don't think there will be many more like you." He paused, "And feel free to call me Albus, you're no longer my student Minerva."

_Just realize what I just realized_

_We'd never have to wonder _

_Just realize what I just realized _

"Albus," she smiled, and a smile also graced his lips as his name rolled off her tongue. He took her hand and brought his lips to it gently, "Good luck Minerva. I expect to see you teaching here one day, my dear."

_If you just realize what I just realized_

She loved him, and now, she knew that he loved her. That night, she cried herself to sleep, her dreams dark and forbidding, before she pulled on her dressing gown and began the walk towards the Transfiguration class room.

_Missed out on each other now_

_Missed out on each other now_

He opened the door and immediately enfolded her into his arms. Tears lingered on her cheeks and more began to come as she clung to him. Tenderly, he wiped the droplets from her cheeks and held her to him, "Minerva, would you like to stay here this summer?"

_Realize, realize_

"I mean – " he seemed at a loss for words. Then he paused –

_Realize, realize_

"I love you Minerva."


End file.
